M7S Caseless Submachine Gun
For the non-silenced variant, click here. The M7S Submachine Gun'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3smg or the '''Suppressed SMG, is a United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. Background -era SMG barrel.]] The M7S is a variant of the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun, which fires 5mm x 23 M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition. This variant features an external flash and sound suppressor on the barrel along with a laser sight. Recoil from all but sustained fire is very controllable. Although the M7 submachine-gun is primarily issued to vehicle crews, it is also a favorite of commando teams in its sound suppressed version. Sustained automatic fire tends to cause the muzzle to “walk” upwards as recoil compounds. Submachine guns, while not accurate over long distances, are particularly effective in close quarters. Muzzle flash is significantly decreased, and firing the weapon gives a barely noticeable sound, increasing stealth applications for the M7S Submachine Gun and increasing accuracy from decreased recoil making the weapon more efficient at medium-long range. It is a good weapon for stealth and hit-and-run missions. Appearances *Although the M7S does not make any appearance in the game, it is in the files of Halo 2 Vista's built-in map editor. The map is simply named "Example" and the map's description is "This is just a small example of what you can do as a ''Halo 2 cartographer!". *The M7S can also be seen in the gallery section of the ''Halo Graphic Novel.Halo Graphic Novel page 103 *In Halo: First Strike where SPARTAN-117 carry's two M7S SMGs, however he only uses the BR55 Battle Rifle during Operation: FIRST STRIKE.Halo: First Strike Chapter 32, Page 300 *In ''Halo: Contact Harvest'', Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and his squad of Marines used suppressed M7's to take out a room in a bomb factory filled with Insurrectionists in the prologue of the book. Changes From Standard M7 *The M7S is attached with a sound suppressor as obviously indicated. *The M7S is also attached with a red dot "reflex" scope. Making it more effective in dark areas, night and in general close quarters combat. *An extra attached flashlight attached under the suppressor off to the bottom left side of the barrel. Similar to the Shotgun. *In the Halo 3: ODST demo shown at E3 2009, it is only shown with 48 rounds in the magazine. Though whether or not this will stay for the released product is not yet known as the Bungie.net Field Guide is listed with a 60 round magazine.http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Trivia *The protagonist of Halo 3: ODST, The Rookie, has been known to use this weapon.Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer *The M7S is featured in the CMT Campaign of Halo: Custom Edition. It is identical in function to the standard SMG, but it is equipped with a suppressor, making attacks with it much stealthier. This is useful on harder difficulties in the CMT Campaign. The ODST version is being used in CMT's SP-V2. *This is the first weapon in the Halo series to be fitted with a suppressor. *The weapon is supposedly stronger than the original variant. *In Halo 3: ODST, the M7S shares the same reticule as the MA5B, which may be a nod to more diehard Halo ''fans much like the M6C/SOCOM and the return of gameplay elements from ''Combat Evolved. Related Pages *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun Gallery Image:1223676329 1223536135.jpg|The Rookie wielding an M7S in Halo 3: ODST. Image:SMG Concept.jpg|Concept art. Image:Halo3-ODST Silenced-SMG-04.jpg|Another side view of the model. Image:Silencedsmg.PNG|The suppressed SMG as it appears in Halo 2 Vista. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2